


Мы - это судьба

by Magdalena_sylar



Series: The Linger 'Verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Beach Sex, Body Worship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Hair, Fate, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nicknames, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Recovery, Rimming, Soulmates, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogres is a handsy bastard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: сиквел кМы будем всегдабета Мартышия
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Linger 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688017
Kudos: 26





	Мы - это судьба

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Fate Is Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593629) by [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash). 
  * A translation of [This Fate Is Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593629) by [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash). 

Стив находит Баки на пляже – тот сидит, скрестив ноги, и смотрит на океан. Солнце садится за горизонт и окрашивает небо в такие цвета, что Стив не сможет их воспроизвести, даже если миллион лет проведет, смешивая краски.

Но ему хотелось бы суметь это сделать. 

Хотелось бы нарисовать Баки таким, как сейчас – спокойным и безмятежным, на фоне угасающего идеального дня.

С заходом солнца воздух начинает остывать, но пока еще теплый и немного влажный. Стиву нравится, когда волосы Баки начинают виться от влажности. Он смотрит на волнистые пряди, выбившиеся из пучка – какие-то из них трепещут на ветру, а вот другие льнут к шее. Стив понимает их: он сам хотел бы приникнуть губами к коже Баки, прижаться к ней и остаться навечно.

К коже, которая светится в отблесках заходящего солнца. Стив знает, что так четко видит Баки благодаря своему улучшенному зрению, ведь раньше сумерки превратили бы его всего лишь в смутную фигуру вдалеке. Баки выглядит таким умиротворенным, таким красивым, что Стиву хочется заняться с ним любовью на пляже, но вспомнив, какой катастрофой обернулась предыдущая попытка, он не может сдержать мягкий смешок. Баки слышит его, оборачивается, улыбается и вновь отворачивается к океану.

Это случилось в их первую неделю на острове. Они все еще были опьянены свободой и изоляцией от остального мира. Весь день они ни на секунду не могли оторваться друг от друга. Стив цеплялся за Баки так отчаянно, так сильно, что будь тот обычным человеком, его уже покрывали бы царапины и синяки. Не то чтобы Стив хотел причинить ему вред, но боль и страх все еще жили в нем. Он все еще видел, как Баки обращается в пепел, и пульсирующий, тревожный страх потери сделал Стива грубым, практически жестоким в своем отчаянии. Ему хотелось вцепиться в Баки пальцами, словно когтями, прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать.

Внутри Стива бушевало безумие, и ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы от него освободиться. Месяцы и месяцы тишины, медитаций и нежной, постоянной любви Баки. Баки, который знал, каково это – потерять себя и бороться за свою душу. 

За свои долгие молодые жизни они оба потеряли гораздо больше, чем смог бы вынести любой другой.

* * *

Так вот, это была середина их первой напряженной недели свободы, и они пошли купаться, а потом рухнули на песок голыми, все еще жадными друг до друга. Стив вылизывал и растягивал Баки, трахая его языком, делая мокрым и доступным, чтобы иметь возможность трахнуть так жестко, как хотелось. Баки выгибался и извивался под ним, его стоны и требования вставить этот гребаный член сотрясали воздух и оглушали Стива. Рот и нос наполнились мускусным вкусом и запахом Баки, смешанными с солью океана, а влажные бедра Баки напряглись под его руками, когда он широко их развел.

Но потом.

Потом они оба, казалось одновременно, заметили песок, покрывавший их тела и прилипший к влажной коже. Они попытались стряхнуть его, продолжая прижиматься друг к другу, но когда начали целоваться, мокрые пряди волос Баки прилипли к его щеке и попали в рот. Они засмеялись, и оба начали выплевывать волосы и песок, пытаясь отдышаться между приступами смеха. Стив отряхивал ногу от песка, когда Баки схватил его и перевернул на спину. Он уже собирался опуститься между бедер Стива и взять его член в рот, когда вдруг отпрянул:  
– Ой-ей. Нет. Это отвратительно. Я в этом не участвую.

– Что отвратительно? – Возбужденный и с каменным стояком, Стив явно тормозил. – Мой член? Мой член отвратительный?

Баки закатил глаза и махнул рукой в ту сторону. 

– Да, это отвратительно. Он же весь в песке.

Стив опустил взгляд и увидел, что в песке не только его член, но и живот, и даже чертов лобок. И чем больше он об этом думал, чем сильнее отвлекался от своего стояка, тем четче осознавал, что сидит задницей в обсуждаемом песке, и тот проник во все весьма неловкие и неудачные места.

– Ни за что на свете это не окажется у меня во рту. – Баки аж передернуло от отвращения. – Или в моей заднице. Гребаный боже!

Видимо, выражение ужаса на лице Стива оказалось настолько забавным, что Баки перестал изображать испуг и заржал.

– Господи Иисусе, давай больше никогда не будем трахаться на пляже. Никогда, – сказал он. – Черт возьми, у меня песок в заднице.

– Как и у меня, – театрально взвыл Стив.

Баки рассмеялся и побежал к воде. Стив посмотрел, как тот бросился в теплые голубые волны, а затем сам поднялся на ноги. Он бежал по воде, пока не смог нырнуть, чтобы подплыть к Баки. Но прежде чем он успел вынырнуть на поверхность самостоятельно, две сильные руки обхватили его за талию и потянули вверх.

Как только они всплыли, Стив начал брызгать в Баки водой, и тот затолкал его обратно под воду. Они боролись друг с другом, пока не начали задыхаться от возбуждения, как до этого на берегу. Стив схватил Баки за запястье и притянул к себе. Они медленно и нежно поцеловались, и Баки прошептал ему на ухо:  
– Я люблю каждый гребаный дюйм тебя, Стив Роджерс. Даже песок в твоей заднице.

Стив смеялся до слез. Самодовольное, гордое лицо Баки было до боли красивым.

* * *

– Над чем смеешься, придурок?

Голос Баки выводит Стива из размышлений и возвращает в настоящее. Стив улыбается от того, насколько ласково Баки произносит _"придурок"_. И отвечает, когда устраивается за спиной Баки и обнимает его за талию:

– Над нашей суперсексуальной попыткой потрахаться на пляже.

– Господи, – со стоном выдыхает Баки. – Тот песок все еще у меня в заднице.

Стив хихикает и начинает гладить его живот:  
– Мой бедный малыш.

– Не смейся, я был чертовски травмирован.

– Да, я так и понял, когда ты этим же вечером перегнул меня через перила на крыльце и трахнул, потому что не смог дотерпеть до дома.

Взрыв смеха Баки отдается вибрацией в руках Стива, которые он прижимает к его животу. У Баки теплая кожа, нагретая солнцем. Стив наклоняется ближе, пока его грудь не оказывается прямо у спины Баки. Он резко двигается вперед и в то же время сильнее обнимает Баки за талию и тянет на себя, чтобы их тела столкнулись. Он хочет прижимать его все крепче, пока не затянет Баки в себя, или сам не погрузится в Баки, любой вариант подойдет. Желание быть неотделимым от него пронзает Стива острой резкой болью. Должно быть, он издает какой-то звук, потому что пальцы Баки хватаются за его руки и запястья, а сам он откидывается на Стива и нежно и тихо хмыкает. 

– Я знаю, детка, – говорит он низким, едва различимым из-за шума волн, голосом. – Я знаю.

Стив прижимается губами к его затылку и замирает. Когда его дыхание касается кожи Баки, та покрывается мурашками. 

– Я просто... Я так чертовски сильно люблю тебя, Бак. Это чувство, понимаешь, оно слишком сильное, чтобы удержать его внутри. Оно больше меня, даже сейчас. А ведь теперь я огромный, меня по-прежнему слишком много, иногда это все еще ошеломляет. Но этого все равно недостаточно, – голос Стива затихает, – я не знаю...

Он замолкает, не понимая, как закончить мысль. Его раздражает, когда он становится таким: он так много хочет сказать Баки, _так много_, но он никогда не был хорош в разговорах. По крайней мере, в тех, которые для него важны. Он может сочинить победную речь, проорать боевой клич, но как подобрать слова, чтобы выразить то, что он чувствует к Баки, эту огромную, чертовски прекрасную любовь, которую испытывает? Кажется, что слова всегда испаряются, когда он в них нуждается.

К счастью, Баки знает его. Все его мысли и чувства, его запах и вкус. Стив ничего не может от него скрыть. Ничего.

Баки переплетает пальцы Стива со своими, крепко сжимает их и тянет его руку к своему рту. Его губы на ладони заставляют Стива вздохнуть.

– Я знаю, – повторяет Баки.

Стив то ли фыркает, то ли смеется, потому что он все еще хочет сказать Баки обо всем, обо всем в этом чертовом мире, но понимает, что тихое _"Я знаю"_ от Баки – это его версия _"Заткнись, Стиви, ты мучаешь себя"._

Вместо того чтобы возмутиться, что его заткнули, Стив снова прижимается губами к шее Баки, слизывает соленый пот, вдыхает его легкий запах. Он целует его снова и снова, пока Баки не начинает изгибаться и трястись от тихого смеха, пытаясь отодвинуться. Это только заставляет Стива крепче прижиматься и улыбаться еще шире, уткнувшись подбородком в изгиб шеи Баки.

– Роджерс.

Голос Баки низкий и ворчливый, но Стив игнорирует это предупреждение и проводит своей бородой по коже Баки именно в самом чувствительном месте.

– Говнюк, – ласково говорит Баки и толкается плечом, чтобы сбросить подбородок Стива и его царапающую бороду. Стив с легким смехом поднимает голову и зарывается носом в волосы Баки на затылке.

Руки Стива начинают блуждать по груди Баки, кожа там такая мягкая и знакомая. Ему нравится упругость живота, мускулы под кожей. Есть миллион или даже больше вещей, которые он любит в Баки, и Стив знает, что симпатичное лицо и красивое тело тут ни при чем, но Баки всегда был его идеалом, его версией совершенства. И совсем юный, с еще детским лицом; и худощавый парнишка в шестнадцать; и эффектный красавчик в военной форме в двадцать пять... И теперь, после того, как он сломался и стал более жестким, он стал сильнее, чем раньше, и красивее всего, что Стив когда-либо видел.Такой мощный и великолепный, что при виде его бедер Стив готов рухнуть на колени. Массивный, грозный, он выглядит так, словно может отправить Стива в нокаут, черт возьми, и это каждый раз заводит.

Когда дело касается Баки, Стиву вполне комфортно побыть чертовым пошляком.

Он проводит пальцами по соскам Баки, затвердевшим от ночной прохлады и океанского бриза. Баки обхватывает пальцами запястья Стива и держится за них, пока руки Стива продолжают его исследовать.

– Ты сегодня чертовски похотливый, Роджерс.

– А когда я _не похотливый_?

– Хороший вопрос.

Он знает, что Баки улыбается.

– В моей жизни не было ни минуты, когда бы я не хотел к тебе прикасаться, – говорит Стив.

Баки поворачивает голову и пытается на него посмотреть:  
– Это взаимно, приятель.

– Тогда нам повезло, что мы нашли друг друга.

Баки выскальзывает из его объятий, чтобы повернуться и по-настоящему посмотреть на Стива, увидеть его. Он обхватывает лицо Стива ладонями, удерживая на месте, и пристально смотрит в глаза.

– Это не гребаное везение, детка. Кто еще на этой чертовой земле выбрал бы тебя, и кто был бы так глуп, чтобы любить меня всю жизнь? Как мы оказались тут через столько лет и дерьмовых сражений? Мы сами сделали это. Мы – это не везение. Мы – это судьба. Мы чертова судьба.

И Стив знает, что это правда, за всю свою проклятую жизнь он не слышал ничего правдивее. Они оба должны быть именно там, где сейчас находятся. Нет никаких сомнений, абсолютно никаких.

Он был создан для того, чтобы любить только Баки Барнса.

И он потратит каждую секунду своей огромной сумбурной жизни на выполнение этой миссии.


End file.
